Me and the Pop Star
by xXKiba'sxDreamerxGirlXx
Summary: Naruto, a singer in the boy band Leaf Shinobi, has just gone through a bad break up. He immediately becomes a diva, causing his band mates to give him some time off some from the band. When he meets Hinata, will everything be okay? Warning, Hinata is OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata smiled, handing a middle-aged woman a small bag. "Here is your cheeseburger, no onions, tomatoes, pickles and extra mustard," she said with a cheery smile. The woman smiled back, handing her a twenty dollar bill, contrary to the fact that the burger only cost five dollars. As Hinata went to make the change, the woman began to walk off. "Ma'am! You forgot your change!" she called, waving the money in her hand.

The woman smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it, dear. It's a tip."

"Fifteen dollars is much too much!" Hinata tried to protest. The woman walked off without another word, surprising the bluenette. A smile rose to her lips, and Hinata slipped her tip into her pocket. "I'll take whoever's next in line," she shouted out into the small fast food resteraunt. Suddenly, a man slipped to the front, just as a little boy with a dollar was about to reach the counter. Hinata, astounded at this man's audacity, seethed out, "Uh, excuse you. You just cut the whole line." The girl leaned over to look at the small boy, "What can I get you, sweetie-?"

"Yeah, I'm in a real hurry so can you just take my order?" he interupted. Hinata took the moment to look at his appearance. He had a black hood on, and sunglasses adorned his face. The only thing she could say about his facial featrures that there were three whisker-like tattoos on each side of his cheeks.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, very angry now. "No, I will not take your order. Why? Because you're being rude to everyone who has waited so long in line." She again turned to the little boy. "Now, what do want to order, sweetie? And you don't have to pay," she offered. The boy's near-tears face brightened up.

Now it was the man's turn to become very angry. "Hey! I have a very important interview in less than five minutes!" he shouted at Hinata.

"Well you should've thought of that before you cut the whole line," Hinata shot back. The hooded man stormed out of the resteraunt, not forgeting to kick down Freezie the Clown on his way out. Hinata wanted to laugh, but remembered the boy. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, please! I want some gummy bears with it, too," he said, a large smile speading across his face. Hinata giggled and went to the ice cream machine.

0o0o0o0o

Naruto threw the door open to his limo, slamming it as it shut. He growled and sat down across from Leaf Shinobi, a.k.a Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru, a.k.a his band mates. "Whoa, who pissed in your Coco Puffs this morning?" Kiba joked. Naruto shot him a death glare. Kiba, scared out of his wits rose his hands up in defense. "Are you okay, man? Ever since Saku-"

Kiba was cut off by Naruto lunging across the limo to wrapped his hands around around his neck. "I told you never to say that name again!" he screamed, shaking him into unconscious. Shikamaru and Sasuke pulled the two men apart, kicking and screaming in the process.

Sasuke slapped Naruto, causing him to stop and gape at everyone. "You need to snap out of this!" he yelled at Naruto. "Just because Sakura cheated on you, doesn't mean to have to become some pissed off diva! And we all have come to a desicion..." Sasuke added, he looked at Shikamaru, who was holding a cup of water over the brunette's face. "You're going to be out of the band until we know you'll get out of this funk, okay?" Naruto went wide eyed when he uttered those words.

Let the cursing ensue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! My computer crashed and everything was lost! All my family pics, videos and so many other things, PLUS I had to get a new laptop. That I am happy about :)**

* * *

><p>"What the hell? When was this desicion made?" Naruto screamed at his *ahem* friends.<p>

Shikamaru sighed, "Listen, we have everything figured out. I called an old friend from high school, he said he and his cousin wouldn't mind you staying at his apartment downtown."

0o0o0o0o

"I'm home!" Hinata called out into the small apartment. She threw her jacket and purse on the couch, not hearing a response from her elder cousin. '_Hm... Where is he? He is always done with classes at six_,' she wondered to herself. "Neji!" she called out once more. Her worry increasing, she quickly pulled a can of pepper spray from her purse, venturing into the hall of their shared apartment.

A flush sounded out into the small home, making Hinata worry more. Why a burgaler would use her restroom was beyond her, but it was a burgaler none the less. She leaned against the wall ninja/spy style, her pepper spray cocked, locked and ready to rock (Ha-ha, Rob & Big reference). The door opened, and out walked an unfamiliar mop of blonde hair. Hinata put it up to the stranger's eyes and sprayed a good portion of the can on him.

"Yaaaagh!" he screamed, falling to the ground in an eye rubbing frenzy.

"Hinata? What happened I heard someone scream!" her cousin yelled, running to the hallway. "What the hell have you done?" Neji yelled once he saw who was rolling on the floor in pain.

Hinata stared back incrediously. "What are you talking about? Go call the effin' cops!" she said, waving her arms around in an anime like fashion. They kept in a heated argument while the burgaler felt his way up the wall into a standing position. "Ack! Neji! He's getting up! Go get the gun!" Hinata screamed. Neji facepalmed and went to help the man up.

"You okay, Naruto?" he said, leading him back into the bathroom to assisst him in washing his eyes out. Hinata followed him in and saw quite familiar whisker tattoos that she would know anywhere.

"Hey! You're that jackass that cut that poor little boy!" she said, pointed a finger in the blonde's direction.

Naruto instantly looked up, but he remembered those lilac eyes from the fast food resteraunt. "And you're that bitchy clerk from Burger King!" he shot back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo sorry for not updating in awhile! I recently moved into an apartment, and the stupid internet guy was on freaking vacation in Cancun! Can't they have another dude? I mean, c'mon! Anyway, onward and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto glared at each other for the next half hour, telling the other, "You break first," and, "No, you break first." Neji soon got tired of it and went back to the balcony where he was calmly doing his anatomy and physiology homework. Hinata brought her pepper spray can up to the blonde pop star's eyes in a quite threatening manner. Naruto suddenly backed up nearly twenty feet, whilst screaming, "Mercy! Mercy! I give! I GIVE!" Hinata let her hand fall, a triumphant smirk upon her lips.<p>

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. He then realized how un-manly that was of him, and coughed. "So..." he said in a deeper voice. Hinata rolled her eyes and stalked off to her room. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked, returning to normal pitch.

Hinata, without batting a lash, replied, "My room. Where I won't be bothered by the likes of you." Naruto stood there, completely baffled by this "crazy chick's" (as thought by he) audacity. Did this girl NOT know who he was? He was THE Uzumaki Naruto! Singer in the world famous band Leaf Shinobi! All of Japan knew who he was.

His thoughts were put to a halt as a loud slam sounded throughout the larger than most apartment. He scoffed. Women...

0o0o0o0o

Sasuke patted the back of Kiba, who was still coughing from his last attack from Naruto. "Why? What did I do?" Kiba said, now on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you started with 'Who pissed in your coco puffs...'" Shikamaru smirked.

"And ended with 'Saku-', and then he choked you," Sasuke finished, handing a Power energy drink* to the slightly wheezy brunette. One swig, and Kiba wanted to throw it up. But, with great reluctance, he swallowed the quite nasty drink.

Kiba made a disgusted face. "Why do we have to be the face of this crap?" The other two men sighed, a realization striking them. "Maybe... it wasn't Sakura that was getting to him," he looked up.

"I remember when Naruto was the most level headed of us," Sasuke smiled. "Maybe the pressures of the big time got to him. It's ironic because he was the one who made us promise that this town won't change us." The comment made the group give an awkward half-hearted chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>*I do not know if this an actual drink or what... But I call dibs on inventing it if it isn't!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap! SO sorry for this LATE update! I could feed you excuses on why it happened, but I feel you don't wanna hear 'em. But to make up for it, I will give 2 CHAPTERS so I can catch up ^^. Please go on and read pwease!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE THING BUT THE PLOT! "If I Ruled the World" belongs to BTR, and I am in no way saying that I own it.**

**Warning: There is a bit of a raunchy scene, but no detail. I don't think it was enough to boost up the rating.**

* * *

><p>Hinata watched with great amusement as Naruto tossed and turned on the less-than-comfortable couch. With that pleased smile intact, she returned to the sketch book before her. The bluenette was drawing a wonderfully sketched monster, complete with devil horns and a tail. It was also quite hard to miss the three lines adorning each cheek of the monster. When Naruto turned over to face her, she made quick note the color of his cerulean blue eyes; for the coloring of it later. "Do… you… mind?" Naruto barked at her. Hinata paid no attention to her unwelcomed house guest and continued adding detail to the monster's horns.<p>

The blonde growled inwardly, turning over on his side away from her whilst grumbling to himself. Finally, he was able to find it comfortable enough to fall asleep. Hinata took that as her cue to leave, and collected her pencils bag and decaf peppermint mocha latte, returning to the safe haven of her room. Hinata did not fall asleep easily that night. She did not trust the overbearing pop star. If it weren't illegal, she'd take that stick up his ass and shove it up through his head, causing his eyes to explode out of his head… Hinata shook; she was scared of herself for a moment. Hate can do that to a person.

Trying to get her mind off of the man, she popped in her headphones, putting her red iPod nano on shuffle. The first song? If I Ruled the World by Leaf Shinobi. Hinata growled. She questioned even getting that damned song in the first place. She ripped the headphones from her ears and turned onto her stomach. With a sigh, she began replaying the events of that day in her head. Naruto pushing that poor kid, making the little boy almost cry. But she took pride in making that kid feel better with free ice cream. Her boss even complimented her on it, giving her a two dollar raise. If you think about it, it was a lot at that dinky little Burger King. So, in a sense, she kind of thanked the stupid blonde for storming in that afternoon. With the tiniest trace of a smile, she was able to fall asleep.

Naruto, on the other hand, woke up after a few minutes. That day haunted his dreams. That day started off with the normal routine. Wake up, get ready, rehearse, go to some signing or meet and greet, sound check, then the show. Naruto loved every minute of it; his adoring fans, singing the songs he wrote with his friends. It was fantastic! But when he got home to his upscale Tokyo apartment, everything in his life went crashing down. His door just clicked shut, his hand in his pocket. He held onto the little black box for dear life, as if he let it go, it would slip away.

Sakura should've been getting ready for their date that night, but instead, he heard a strange noise coming from their bedroom.

A moan.

Thinking Sakura was hurt, he lost all sense. He charged to their room. Naruto soon discovered that Sakura was FAR from hurt. What he saw before him just shattered his heart. Sakura laid on their bed, a man hovering over her. Naruto was too heartbroken to even think about what was going on beneath that blanket. "Naruto…" was the only thing that Sakura could utter. The man on top of her, which turned out to be their manager, Nagato Pain, quickly shuffled away from the pink haired girl. With one tear slipping from his eyes, he only said one thing.

"Why?"

Before Sakura could explain herself, he ran from the apartment, his mind hazy from the sight he saw. He ran, the tears that threatened to spill blurred his way. Naruto soon found himself in the park, which was filled with sakura trees. It was the place where he least wanted to be. But, Naruto continued to walk through the park, staring at the now stupid black box. He closed his eyes, more tears coming to his eyes. With a small grunt, he chucked the ring box across the park. It landed in the koi pond that was placed in the center of the park.

Naruto stared at his hands as he thought about the memory. It plagued his mind, and he just couldn't get rid of it. He sighed in frustration before laying back on his side. He was able to sleep with no dreams that night. The blonde thanked his lucky stars for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata awoke to the blaring of her alarm clock. With a grumble, the bluenette hit the 'snooze' button. She got up and stretched. It was Sunday morning, meaning no work or school. The bluenette was happy about that, but that would mean she would have to be in the same apartment as Naruto for a whole day. With a small growl, she got up from her queen sized bed. She stood before her closet. Many designer clothes lay in crumpled heaps on her closet floor, never been worn. If her friend, Ino, saw this, there would be no end to it. Hinata got all of the Betsy Johnson heels, Juicy skinny jeans and Gucci purses from her mother and father, whom both INSISTED that she dress more debutant-like. Like she was going to a fancy dinner every night. It annoyed Hinata that her parents were rich, but without them, she'd barely have any money for art school.

Hinata was content with the Beatles shirt and dark wash short shorts she chose out. Hinata walked across the hall, hoping to avoid the blonde while she went to breakfast. She failed when the said man exited the bath room. He grinned that oh-so winning grin at her. Hinata rolled her eyes and stalked off to the kitchen, where Neji was cooking, with the help of his girlfriend, Tenten. And by "cooking," Neji was watching over the eggs frying while Tenten flipped the pancakes. Hinata giggled. It was a wonder how those two got together. Hinata and Tenten were best friends since high school, and for some ungodly reason, Neji and Tenten were enemies.

'_Go to the bathroom for five minutes, and find them kissing in the kitchen._' Hinata smiled. Naruto walked in at that moment, looking disgusted at the scene. In his mind, this relationship has two more months while they're still in the "honeymoon" phase. Naruto just inhaled and stole a pancake from a plate, earning a slap on his hand with a spatula. Courtesy of Tenten. Hinata could barely hold her laughter. She knew there was a reason why they were best friends. "Ow! Jesus…" Naruto cried.

Once again, Hinata rolled her eyes at him. This guy was just insufferable! Hinata took a seat at their circular table that sat nestled in the kitchen's corner. Naruto sat next to her, drumming his fingers on the table. "Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story…" he muttered to himself. Just because the band (unofficially) kicked him out of the band doesn't mean he couldn't still write songs, he thought. Hinata blinked at him.

"What are you doing?" she cocked an eye brow.

Naruto brushed her off. "Nothing you common folk would understand." At this, Hinata gave an incredulous look. She had finally snapped.

"Okay, look. I know the 'pop star life' can go to some people's heads, but that gives you no freaking right to treat people like shit just because they are 'beneath' you in class. And by the way, not that this matters to you, but I was raised in a mansion, with butlers and maids waiting on my hand and foot. Neji the same. But are we looking down on someone for not having money? No! So just take that stick out of your ass and—." Before Hinata could continue ranting at Naruto, Tenten had covered her mouth and dragged her to the living room.

By now, Naruto was red with anger. Neji was staring to the side, he mumbled, "Awkward…" Naruto gave him a death glare that would rival Sasuke's, but Neji threw one straight back. "Hinata is right, you know. We were kind enough to take you in when people were fed up with you. We are feeding you, sheltering you, yet you just brush it off as if someone only held the door open for you." Neji paused a second before finishing, "Think about it."

Naruto was left dazed in the kitchen, the only sound of burning bacon and eggs. When the smell was almost too unbearable, he growled and shut off the stove.

"Okay, you two, I get that this guy is a total ass," Tenten began her lecture. The situation was almost amusing to the restaurant owner. Neji and Hinata were pouting and sitting on the couch, with her standing before them. It was like they were being reprimanded in the principal's office. Then again, she and Neji were used to that. But like Tenten would say, IT WAS NEJI'S FAULT! "But you should give him a chance. Maybe he'll surprise us somehow."

The two grumbled a defeated "Okay" before not even attempting to return to the kitchen. But then Tenten realized something. "THE FOOD!" she screamed, running to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks, gaining Neji and Hinata's attention. What they saw amazed them. Naruto was putting unburned eggs and bacon, along with two pancakes, to each plate.

When he felt something staring at him, he blushed, and muttered, "What?" When he wasn't answered, he sat in his seat and began digging into his helping of food. Tenten turned around to smirk at her boyfriend and best friend before she joined him.


End file.
